battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Upgrade Menu
The Upgrade Menu allow the player to acquire and level up Cats and various Abilities. Upgrading Cats and Abilities General *Cats upgrades and Base Upgrades increases the efficiency and strength of your units and abilities. For example, if you upgrade Basic Cat to Level Two, Three etc, each time the level is increased, it gains more Attack Power and Health. When upgrading a Base Upgrade, the same thing happens, increasing the effectiveness of whatever you upgrade. *Bear in mind, most cat evolution forms and certain upgrades have some type of offsets or drastic stat changes. For example, The Cat Cannon Power Upgrade will increase the Cat Cannon attack power but has a negative impact on the charge time. In comparison, Efficiency Upgrade increases the income generating speed, but increases the cost of upgrading the Worker Cat . * For now the maximum level for these caps at level 20(+10 via daily cat ticket gacha) except for Cat Cannon Range (up to 10 only). Here's a quick description of what they do. ** Cat Cannon Power - Increases Cat Cannon attack power. But also increases recharge time... ** Cat Cannon Range - Increase Cat Cannon attack range. ** Cat Cannon Charge - Decrease Cat Cannon recharge time. ** Worker Cat Rate - Increases the Worker Cat's efficiency, increasing the rate of income. ** Worker Cat Wallet - Increases the Worker Cat's wallet, increasing upper limit of income. ** Base Defense - Increases the health of the Cat Base. ** Research - Increases Cat production speed. ** Accountant - Increases the money earned when an enemy is defeated. It has no effect on level 1, but from level 2 and after, money drop from enemies will be increased by 5% (At level 20+10, the money drop from enemies is increased by 145%). ** Study - Increases the amount of XP received when clearing a stage. ** Cat energy - Increases the max limit of Cat Energy. You require Cat Energy to continue fighting. Evolution *Once a Cat has reached level 10, it will evolve to its Evolved Form with a new appearance, some Cats have new stats and abilities. *Cats like the Ultra Souls Units or Nekoluga Family have the most drastic stat change which all have very different stats between their Basic and Evolved forms, respectively. They may also gain a special ability in their Evolved form. *Certain Cats even have True Form, each Cat category has different method to unlock. See True Form for full explanation. Catfruit/Catfruit Seeds :Main article: Catfruit. There are some Rare, Super Rare and Uber Rare Cats that can evolve for a second time to their True Form by using Catfruits and Catfruit Seeds )along with XP) after reaching level 30. Each Cat has different requirement to unlock their True Form. *Catfruits and Seeds can be acquired from the "Growing" series of Event Stages. collected Catfrutis and Seeds are stored on the Cat Storage. *5 Seeds of a given color can be exchanged for a full Catfruit of the same color. *Epic seeds used to not exist, but now exist as of 9.1, but are unlocked in a different way than normal Epic Catfruit. Cateyes :Main article: Catseye. :*Using a Catseye item to raise the maximum level cap of a Cat Unit of the same rarity as the Cateyes. :*This Item will available after reaching User Rank 1400. :*Cateyes can be acquired from Gamatoto Expedition and as a reward from certain stages and User Ranks. :*After the level cap has been raised, the player still needs to use XP to raise that Cat's level. Cat Filter *This feature will appear after completing Ch. 2 Moon Empire of Cats in the game. *The player can choose to display Cats with certain Rarity, Target or Abilities by toggling them on the Filter Menu. *Hold various Effect icons to see detailed explanation of that effect. See Special Abilities for full explanation. Level Cap *The normal level cap when you initially start the game is Level 10. You can upgrade cats to Level 20 once you finish Chapter 2 of Empire of Cats. *Further increasing the Level Cap for Cats and Upgrades are obtained by increasing player ranks to a certain point. Another way is to increase Cat Level is by getting the specific Cat or Cat orbs from the Cat Capsule and using it to increase the level. *A (+1) will be gained whenever you use a duplicate Cat for the respective unit. The (+) Upgrade level allows you to reach The True Forms of Cats and is not the same as the normal Upgrade counter. *Stats from the normal level and (+) level upgrades also stack normally. For example a unit with the Level of 10(+15) will have the same stats as a Level 25's stats. Category:Game Features